


2/12/2021 - A Ghostly Seduction

by Princess_Josie_Riki



Series: Josie and Cragsters Cipher's Valentine Collection [12]
Category: Mixels (Cartoon), Original Work
Genre: Blood, Brainwashing, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Clothed Sex, Creampie, Death, Dresses, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, French Kissing, Ghost Sex, Ghosts, Gore, Guilt, Hypnotism, Interspecies Sex, Kissing, Living Together, Marathon Sex, Minor Character Death, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Murder, Nudity, Orgasm, Penis In Vagina Sex, Smut, Transformation, Vaginal Sex, hero x villain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28824645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Josie_Riki/pseuds/Princess_Josie_Riki
Summary: Day 12 of Josie and Cragsters Cipher's Valentine Collection: After Cragsters Cipher killed Josie, her ghost gets brainwashed by him and becomes his slutty bride.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Josie and Cragsters Cipher's Valentine Collection [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105964
Kudos: 2





	2/12/2021 - A Ghostly Seduction

Cragsters Cipher stares at the bloodstained corpse of Josie Sakura in remorse. He had impaled her chest on a crystal spike as her blood was splattered on the ground. Her eyes were open, showing a cold, lifeless, yet terrified expression as blood came out of her mouth. She wasn't even wearing her amulet, indicating that she wasn't protected. He wanted to torture her, haunt her, force her to marry him, maybe even rape her, but killing her really takes the cake. It was wrong, even by his ghastly standards. Out of anyone he wanted to kill, Josie was the one he regretted killing. Then he thought of something. What if he brainwashes her ghost?

_ "You're broken, but I can bring you back." _ he said, snapping her fingers.

With a snap of his fingers, a ghostly figure appears. She has icy blue skin, white hair, light blue eyes, dark blue glasses, a cute ghost mask, a white ghostly tail and a pink heart on her chest clad in a white hooded poncho and skirt and light blue shirt; it was Josie's ghost. When she opened her eyes, she saw her dead body and screamed in horror.

_ "Oh my god!" _ cried Josie.  _ "Am I dead?!" _

Cragsters Cipher taps on her shoulders and as she turns around, he sees Cragsters Cipher and his eyes start glowing, hypnotizing the ghost of the dead woman. Poor Josie was under the spell of her arch-enemy.

_ "Don't worry, Josie," _ said Cragsters Cipher.  _ "I have a surprise for you." _

Later, at Cragsters Cipher's lair, Cragsters Cipher had just put the finishing touches on Josie's new outfit, which consists of a gold and white dress, a gold collared cape, long white fingerless gloves, gold wristbands, her pink heart which is now on a gold ribbon brooch, a gold collar around her neck, a gold tiara with a white diamond on it, a white veil and a gold ribbon around her waist with a bow tied on her back. She is wearing light blue eyeshadow, pink blush, reddish salmon lipstick and light blue nail polish.

_ "I hope she likes it." _ he said, snapping his fingers.

Josie snaps out of her trance and sees Cragsters Cipher in front of her.

_ "You?!" _ Josie yelled.

Then, she noticed that she doesn't have her glasses and saw her outfit in the mirror.

_ "Huh?" _ Josie asked.  _ "What's going on?" _

_ "I am so sorry, Josie," _ Cragsters Cipher said to her. _ "I didn't mean to kill you." _

_ "You k-killed me?" _ she asked, nervously.

_ "I know," _ he said.  _ "I never wanted this to happen, but on the bright side, you do make a perfect ghost bride." _

_ "I'm a ghost bride?" _ Josie asked.

_ "Not just a bride, you're my ghost bride and queen." _ he said, retaining his sinister tone.  _ "There's just one more thing I need to add." _

_ "What do you mean?" _ Josie asks.

_ "This," _ he said, holding out a golden yellow gem.  _ "With this baby, you will never be your old self again. Maybe we will even have a little fun whenever we're alone. All you have to do is say you will be mine forever." _

_ "Do I have to?" _ Josie asks.

_ "You don't have a choice," _ Cragsters Cipher replied.

Josie can imagine herself being forced to marry her arch-enemy and spending her afterlife with him. On on hand, she could never see her friends again and her world would be turned into a haunted apocalyptic nightmare, but on the other hand, she and Cragsters Cipher would no longer be enemies and they would have sex whenever she desires, even if it would last forever.

_ "Then I guess you're right," _ she said, shedding tears.  _ "I don't have a choice. Let me be yours." _

Cragsters Cipher laughs maniacally and inserts the gem on her forehead. Then, Josie moaned in agony as floats up and began to change; the whites in her eyes turned dark, her nails turned into sharp claws, her teeth became vampire-like fangs and she became very horny. After her transformation is complete, she floats back down and looks in the mirror to see her new form.

_ "Josie, my love, you are now forever known as the Bride of Cragsters Cipher, which is me." _ said Cragsters Cipher.

Josie, now known as the Bride of Cragsters Cipher moans lustfully as if she was having an orgasm as she loves her new form and name and hugs her former enemy turned lover.

_ "Oooooooh, Cipher, thank you!" _ she said with lust in her tone.  _ "I love it, but not as much as I love you!" _

_ "No problem."  _ he said.  _ "So, do you wanna have a little fun with me?" _

_ "Anything for you, my love." _ she replied.

Then, Cragsters Cipher picks his Bride up in a bridal style and takes her to his room to have their privacy. First, the two started kissing passionately as their tongues started playing with each other. Their tongues kept moving around in each other's mouths until they stopped kissing. Then, Cragsters Cipher puts her on his bed and lifts up her long skirt to see that she isn't wearing any underwear, indicating that she can see her pussy, which is light blue.

_ "Your pussy looks so beautiful." _ said Cragsters Cipher.  _ "Mind if I put my cock in it?" _

_ "Go for it, honey." _ replied the Bride.  _ "It's what I always wanted." _

Then, Cragsters Cipher unzips his pants, gets out his huge cock and shoves it into his bride's pussy, making her moan erotically. He keeps slamming his rod into her womanhood as she starts to have an orgasm.

_ "Ooooooooooh, Cipher..." _ she moans.  _ "Keep goooooooing..." _

_ "You got it, my queen." _ he said before he climaxed.  _ "Oooooooooh, Josie..." _

Cragstera Cipher kept fucking his former enemy-turned-queen again and again as they kept moaning sexually. They yelled each other's names as their ghostly bodies grew hotter. Then, they looked at each other right before Cragsters Cipher snapped his fingers and made him and his bride's clothes come off, revealing that they have been sweating, but they didn't care and continued having sex.

_ "Oh, Cipher..." _ the Bride wailed.  _ "Oooooooooooh, Ciiiiiiipheeeeeeer..." _

_ "Ooooooooooooh, Jooooosieeeeee..." _ Cragsters Cipher moaned.  _ "I'm cumming... I'm cumming...!" _

The two ghostly lovers kept fucking and climaxing over and over again. Then suddenly, Cragsters Cipher's dick exploded, firing a load of semen in his bride's pussy, making them sigh lustfully. However, this did not stop their sexual intercourse, so he kept thrusting her pussy as she let him do it, making the two moan more erotically. Cragsters Cipher and his ghostly bride/queen kept having sex again and again, hoping it will last forever.


End file.
